inanimateinsanityfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:JACKIEMON1/92: When the Stars Go Out- Chapter 1
Chapter 1- Inside the Building Weather: Thunder Day 1 ??/92 Stars Brighten Up The Night Sky Time: 12:10 P.M Grandfather Clock hurriedly open the big, double-doors and ran inside. It wasn't just because the drizzle had quickly became into a downpour and even lightning striking down, but also because......there may be someone after him. A normal person wouldn't have thought the possibility of someone trying to kill you when they looked at the same watch Grandfather Clock had. But, he's different. Just by looking at the numerous stars on the watch, he had deduced that there was a small possibility that maybe.....each star.....represents a life. And so, he ran.....and ran, until something blocked the path even further. "No.....I need to get into a room quick!" (There were so much stuff piled up further into the strange hallway, which the walls seemed to be painted virtually black. Only the candles light up the hallway, as there seems to be no electric lighting anywhere, nor is there a light ON/OFF switch. At any rate, with this amount of stuff piled in further into the hallway, I can't go further. But, luckily, there is a room if I just turned left and go iiinnnn!!!!) "*slams door, then looks around the door for a lock* Oh....OH NO!" (There wasn't any sort of an obvious key or lock mechanism near and at the door. My heart was beating much faster than I've ever experienced before. I'm pretty sure my eyes were as wide as if to scan something very important. And, I'm pretty sure......that I heard some other sounds while I was coming in through this door. The sound of someone chuckling, and then, someone running towards me. I also can't barricade myself in time!!! There's absolutely nothing in here except mirrors for some odd reason. There's only one pathway that I can go to without opening the door, and I can't easily walk through that because there are mirrors in the way!!!) "Clocky, is that you!?" (Suddenly, a feminine voice came from the opposite side of the door. It is a voice that doesn't sound very familiar to me, but still, it rings a distant bell. But it's just only one bell. I'm not even sure if that voice is one of my friends, or a complete stranger. But, as far as I know, there would be only one person that would call me Clocky.) "*opens door violently, then closes the door*......It's really you, Clocky!!!" (As I thought, it was Tsubaki-chan's voice. If she was born in America, then she would be called a Red Camellia, a type of flower that is colored red. But, she was born in Japan, and moved to America at an infant's age, so she is called Red Tsubaki. I like to call her Tsubaki-chan, because she wanted me to call by that name. Red Tsubaki is my childhood friend, whom I met in Kindergarten, and was the 1st non-family friend I've made. Although, she does have a weird side to her, I still call her my best friend. But enough of that!!) "BLOCK THE DOOR WITH THE MIRRORS!!!!" "Okay!!" (We've started to hurriedly barricade the door with the mirrors that were obviously out of place. Not only the mirrors are the type that can move in all four directions since they aren't connected to something else, but, they were strangely lining up toward what is beyond this room. Standing, it almost as if something was going to pop out of any one of them.) "Okay....breathing heavily that should be.....breathing heavily....enough, Tsubaki-chan." (I've never though I would meet Tsubaki-chan like this. Judging by her shocked, surprised face, it seems that she was brought here too. She is usually the very strong type, but I guess the shock of this is too tremendous to stay calm.) "Come on, Clocky! Let's go!!" (Suddenly, Tsubaki-chan grabs my hand and, quickly noticing that she is trying to pull me in the direction of the 'what is beyond the mirrors'. I am a bit paranoid, because it could lead to a trap, but since there may be someone after us, I decided to run along with her.) "An apartment?" (I think we've ran enough distance so that, if someone comes in, we can get out. But, there is something more intriguing. The previous empty room that was behind us was now far away, but now, for some reason, it seemed like an apartment room. A kitchen, a bathroom, and three different bedrooms. With caution, Tsubaki-chan and I inspect all of these rooms. There seemed to be nothing strange in the kitchen area, but, since there's food and water in here, it could be poisoned, so we've decided not to eat or drink anything in there. There was also nothing strange in the bathroom either. But....) "Wh---why is there a jack-in-the-box....right in the middle of this bedroom." (all three bedrooms, seem to hold strange things. The bedroom on the far left, seems to have a jack-in-the-box, but, there was no lever or key to move it. The shape of the hole that was on the right side of the jack-in-the-box seemed to be a key though. The bedroom that was in the middle seemed to be okay at first glance, but once you look towards the far left, you see some sort of secret/trapdoor that is locked, again, it seems like a key can open it, but there is no key to be found. Then, on the far right bedroom, there is not a single bed, but bunk-beds. This shouldn't be considered 'strange', if only it were that, but, the sheets lying on both of the top of the bunk-beds, were more or less, six-pointed stars. And again, the same number appears again when I count them all. 92. Speaking of strange things, now that I think about it, that laughing voice I've heard, is more like a guy's voice than a girl's voice. A deep guy's laugh to be exact. And, it's not familiar to me at all. It could be one of the people who may have trapped us in here. But, considering how 92 appeared in 'stars', it is more possible that that person is considered one of the people trapped in here. At least, I hope. We've decided to rest here though, despite the dangers. We've closed all the windows, and decide to block the still, eerie, dark, mini tunnel(?) that connects the empty room, to what looks like an apartment room with other stuff.)? Category:Blog posts